


Work Friend

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work friend... or are they really only that?<br/>A drabble on a small moment between Kara and Lucy a while after she was made head of the DEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so... I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit due to the responses (thanks for that btw! ^^): my tumblr is idontknowwhatsarcasmis - if you have any prompts it'd be helpful... and cool, so send them to me there as an ask, and I'll see what I can come up with =)

Kara's eyebrows rose high as she saw Lucy Lane exiting the elevator at CatCo in her full military regalia, tuning out Miss Grant's latest scolding. Seeing the director of the DEO coming herself at the office was alarming and Kara immediately rose to ask Lucy if there was anything wrong. Before she could do more than open her mouth however, she was interrupted.

"Lucy Lane, what do we own the pleasure of your visit?" Miss Grant asked, still by Kara's desk, glasses in hand and a suspicious look in her eyes.

Lucy walked up to Cat without looking at Kara, so it was probably not an emergency. Besides, Lucy had a sly smile on her face as she faced her former boss.

"I'm here on official business, Miss Grant. I have to speak with Miss Danvers alone." Lucy said in an all business like tone that went against the smile playing on her lips. And when she looked at Kara, the superhero swore there was an amused glint in her eyes.

Kara fought to keep the frown off her face. _What was happening here?_

"What has Kiera done, now?" Cat half asked, half sighed, giving Kara a slight annoyed glance. The superhero gulped.

"Miss Danvers has done nothing wrong, Miss Grant. You have nothing to worry about." Lucy said with a small grin, making Cat narrow her eyes at the brunette before 'tsking'.

Kara had to bite her lip at that to stop a snicker. Cat would never allow anyone to say that she was 'worried' about her anyone (except her son), let alone her assistant.

"What reason could you possibly have to talk to her then?" Cat asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that to you, Miss Grant. Now, if you'll excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, Lucy turned to Kara and gave her a natural, albeit small, smile. "Miss Danvers, if you'll follow me." She said, pointing to the general direction of the elevator.

"Of course, Major Lane." Kara said, and this time she couldn't help the small grin on her face. It was still funny to say Lucy's title when in public; at the DEO everyone was used to Supergirl calling the boss only 'Lucy'. And all the times they had just talked alone whether at DEO or a coffee shop, or Kara's apartment... or Lucy's... it was always just 'Lucy' and just 'Kara'.

As they walked towards the elevators, everyone on the floor was trying to not stare at them, with three exceptions: Cat, who looked quite angry; Winn who looked surprised and like he wanted to laugh at the same time; and James who looked so confused it was really funny. Kara never told him about Lucy becoming the CO of the DEO; Lucy didn't either. Kara rather liked having the other woman all to herself, for reasons she was still in the process of figuring out.

When the elevator doors closed, Lucy started speaking before Kara could even open her mouth.

"Don't worry, there is no emergency whatsoever. Still haven't heard anything about Hank or Alex, sorry." She said, looking at Kara.

The superhero took a small breath; she didn't think there was, otherwise Lucy would have called straight away. The two had been gone for a while now, and hadn't send Kara any messages. Another reason why Kara was spending so much time with Lucy and at the DEO. Lucy understood... she had been there when they had left. And Kara felt Lucy was feeling guilty about it all. But...that had been at the start, now... they just kept each other company because well, for Kara's part at least she... liked Lucy. But if she didn't come here to talk about an emergency or anything of the kind, then...

"Thank you, but then... why come all the way here? If there is no emergency?" Kara asked and she felt a pleasant tingle in her body when she heard Lucy's heart beat increase and saw her blush slightly.

DING!

The doors opened, revealing the roof. Lucy quickly walked out of the elevator, and turned her head a few steps later. She had a big shy smile on her face.

"Well, the office isn't the same when you're not there, it was far too quiet this morning." Heartbeat increased again. Of both women this time. "Besides, it seems like I came in good time to get you off the hook with Cat."

Kara blushed, but couldn't help the huge smile on her face. Lucy had come all this way because she _missed_ her.

"Yes, perfect timing." Boldly, Kara approached Lucy, so that when she turned around, they were only a few centimetres apart. "My hero..."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has told me this begs for a continuation... I may agree. What do you guys think?


End file.
